enirboreH Victim journal
by Willowblood1
Summary: A book found on the ground. It was burnt on the bottom so the only parts you can read are the beginning of each passage. You don't know why, but you felt a sense of fear when you opened to the first page.
1. Chapter 1

Day: 00

"Don't go out at night." "Don't do blah blah blah or Herobrine will haunt me." Who cares what you say. I'm sick of hearing you blabbing your mouth about my business. If you dare bother me one more time, I'm going to leave this freaking village, and no-one is going to stop me.

Jeez, why am I talking like my old man is going to read this? Like he gives... He a damn about me as much as I give a damn about this stupid *Part is burnt off.*

He's stupid, my mom's stupid, everything about this village is stupid. Who care's about these weekly No *Burnt*

*The rest is burnt*

(Piece of loose paper that bookmarks this page) "yob deyats fo dluohs uoy"


	2. Chapter 2

Day 01:

Finally got out of the damn village. Jeez, everyone tried to talk me out of leaving. After that, they got everyone to chase me. Man, even the golems are garbage on trying to catch me. Over (Blood stain) hills and under the... trees, I finally out ran them, rules to be young. First thing's first in any survival situation, wood. I should of (Blood stain) n axe when I left. Well this is Minecraftia, time to punch a tree.

Well, that went well, my hand is bleeding, and I only got 3 blocks of wood. It could give me enough materials to (Burnt)

I just want to know, how the heck people were able to get all of this on a whim? Th (The rest is burnt)

(Loose paper that bookmarks this page) "lavivrus fo sepoh ruoy fo lla esoL"


	3. Chapter 3

Day 02

Keep a memo to self, find some sheep. Sleeping on the ground is a no go. Seriously, my back is killing me. It's not enough that my "shelter" was nearly burnt down. Also with the fact that zombies [blood] keeps [blood/] banging on my door. I need to find something stronger for my door. And I need new material for my shelter. [blood] And wh [blood/] ats with these random items around these signs. RIP Jason? Jeez, looks like some other Jason got the worst of it. [Burnt]

[Rest is burnt]

(Note) "yob uoy llik ot nalp I erehw si tahT"


	4. Chapter 4

Day 03

Kinda forgot to write the days on this. If I don't, well I'll lose track of time. [cross]Anyways, the signs I've been talking about, they're all over the place, they're getting pretty annoying since the dude has no sense of punctuation.[cross/] Haven't I heard something about the signs in church? Jeez, I bet someone found me and is trying to scare me back home. Tough luck, I'm staying here.

(Burnt)

(Scratched into the burnt part of the page) "NRUB"


	5. Chapter 5

Day 04

Well my house caught fire. Most of the wood inside the house burned down. I'm surprised this book is mostly intact. Another note, make the house all stone, or put all of the furnaces in a separate building. Another thing to do in my agenda.

Why the Nether is all of the leaves gone from all of the trees in the forest? Now that's just stupid. I mean, now I can't get saplings, or apples.

(The rest of the page is burnt)

(Note) "mrow uoy rof gnimoc m'I"


	6. Chapter 6

Day [cross out] N/A [cross out/] 6?

I've been mining for a while. The problem was, I don't know how long was that "while." I have no clock, no calendar, nothing. I don't believe that I left this at home.

When I was down there though, it felt like someone was watching me. Well, it's normal for the fact that I murdered a few dozen mobs or so. Sometimes, it looks like someone has been mining here before. I found several 2 by 2 tunnels in the cave. And I'm sure as Nether, that it's not natural.

(Burnt)

(Note) "(Drawing of 2 blank eyes)" (Touching this note burns you a bit)


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7?

NothinG mucH interestinG happeneD todaY, excepT foR A foresT firE. AT leasT iT wilL givE mE enougH rooM foR aN expansioN oF mY housE, iF I caN geT thE materialS... MaybE I shoulD finD thE lavA piT thaT causeD thiS...

(Burnt)

(Note) "mrow enim era uoY"


	8. Chapter 8

Day ?

I wokE uP outsidE todaY, iN fronT oF thaT sigN. I waS covereD iN scratcheS anD bruiseS. AnD oddlY, I havE thiS pincerinG headachE. MY housE iS halF gonE, anD alL oF thE torcheS arE missinG.

What am I writing about again? (This entire section is layered with dots)

OkAy, I tHiNk i NeEd SoMe MeDiCiNe


	9. Chapter 9

Fsu ?#

O trs;;u vsm'y grr; ,u jrsf. Oy'd mpy rmpihj yjsy O', trvorbomh mohjy,strd pg s ji,sm eoyj h;peomh rurd.

WhaT aM I writinG? WhaT iS goinG oN witH mE? I'M gettinG paranoiD froM mY owN shadoW. WhY?!

(The next part is covered in scribbles. The parts that were not touched barely form the words "HELP!")

(Burnt)


	10. Chapter 10

He'S afteR mE. HiS eyeS glowS iN thE darknesS. He'S watchinG mE! He'S goinG tO kilL mE! I regreT leavinG, I regreT yellinG aT mY parentS. I regreT everythinG!

(Overlapping the passage) ".luos ym nrub ot gniog s'eH .evila tnrub eb ot gniog ma I .snrub tI .lous ym ta gnirats si enirboreH .ereh s'eH"

(Blood completely covers the right side of the page. To your fear, the blood is still fresh.)


	11. Chapter 11

You flip to the next page, it was not burnt nor wet from blood. You were curious on this occurrence and flipped to the rest of the pages. It was untouched, like the book was just made. You flipped to the front of the book. It was blank as well. You scratch your head in confusion. As you did, ink started to show, in a form of writing.

H...e...'...S...h...e...r

Then suddenly, a face popped from the page. As of the next page. And the page after. They were all of a human in pain.

Flipping through the pages like a flip book, it shows a flip of a human in pain, crying blood.

Blood...

Blood...

It began dripping from the bottom of the book. Once it touched the ground, it burned, and revealed a section of glass. The area of glass grew bigger, and bigger until, the world around you turned into glass, and glowstone. The sky became twisted.

You turn around and saw a sign facing the other direction. You knew it was a bad choice to read it, but you did.

"You'rE NexT..." You felt a hand on your shoulder... you're next...

nosaJ -eybdooG


End file.
